Durzah Moonaliar
Personality A strong mind and with strong decisions Durzah is sometimes loved sometimes hated but everytime he is... himself... With a warm flow of energy to embrace his friends he won't forget his cold hearth when it comes to slay his enemies... In deep love with Dreneya, Durzah Moon'aliar is sometimes seen wandering like a child with his beloved. Background Born in Mount Hyjal during the beginign of the war, Durzah Moon'aliar is son of unknown parents and was raised by the Sisters of Elune and trained to be a High Priest of Elune. During his childhood Durzah explored almost all Azeroth with the Sisters of Elune protection, this travels teached him many things that would be usefull in his future... but one thing he should learn by himself... who he really is... Some years after he was officialy a Defender of Elune, Durzah found some old books in an ancient library or Zin-Azshari, those where the books of the Demon Hunter Illidan Stormrage... Seeking power and wishing to know all the truth, Durzah trained the arts of demon hunting, the arts of darkness and learned a few things about arcane magic. In time he was acting strange with the Sisterhood of Elune, not following orders anymore he was outcasted and left to his own luck. Durzah found he had a sister that was raised by the Cenarion circle in Moonglade as one of the finest druids they had, althought Durzah and Yasura (his sister) were never with a close relationship, they both loved each other and together (even if it was just in spirit) they made their way with wisdow. During one of his journeys, the outcasted Elune Priest found a elven girl crying alone near a huge tree in ashenvale. He walked to her just to see a Shadow Bolt hitting and killing her... her eyes looked at him in a glance of hope and love but neverless sadness. Raging with fury Durzah went after the warlock but he ran away... Durzah buried he girl and went of to study more about Illidam and his arts but he didn't forgot about the sad face of that girl... with that in mind he made a decision that would change his life forever... Looking all around the library for some necromancy he found the "Book of Souls" and the way to revive that girl. After months of practice he went to her grave to get her back to life using the arts of darkness he just learned... He was succeded and she was alive! Over the years together he found that she lost her parents by the hands of that warlock, he trained her to be a rogue, an assassin... and eventually they felt in love, he would bnerver forget her glowing heys warming his hearth even in the coldest moments. That warlock was killed by them and Durzah extracted his soul, a skill he learned from Illidam arts... making him a dark mage with a priest will... an hybrid of Holy and Darkness... Together Durzah and Dreneya formed a cult named Souls of Darkness in order to find Illidan Stormrage, for the good or the bad... (The Story fo the Cult will be writted later on here) He found some friend along his way to join is cause, Shantaro Longstride and his beloved wife Sekhmet would be the first of his very closed circle of trust. Later he fought side by side with Nela, a gnome mage with great skill that gladly joined his cause, after some time together Nela was found to be a great addiction to his circle... Along with his sister, Yasura, Shantaro, Sekhmet and of course Dreneya Durzah leads Souls of Darkness to the future... Quotes *"The Greatest thing you will ever learn, is just to love, and be loved in return" Pictures (Ill add more, currently just a "stolen" picture *winks*) Durzah, The White: Weddign of Shantaro and Sekhmet Longstride http://i54.photobucket.com/albums/g87/Nurotoxin/Blushing.jpg Category:Scarshield Legion (EU)